The present invention relates to a retention element, a device including a retention element, and a method of using the retention element for metered dispensing of a product, for example, a cosmetic product, such as a make-up product or beauty care product. Such products may be used, for example, for making-up or for the care or hygiene of the skin or hair. Such metered dispensing may be desired, for example, such as in the case of products as used for the care or regrowth of hair.
The device forming the subject of the present invention may be of the type including a retention element defining a metering cavity, to be filled, such as, by inverting the device either completely or partially. The device may be equipped with a pump ensuring that the product contained in the metering cavity is dispensed. The product may be dispensed by means of the pump when the device is in the upright position, such as when the pump is located above the free surface of the liquid in the container that contains the product to be dispensed.
An example of a conventional device can be found in EP 0 626 321, which teaches a device equipped with a pump, without a dip-tube, and an element having an end wall and a side wall. The external diameter of the element is less than the internal diameter of the neck of the container. Furthermore, the element includes flexible tabs around the upper end of its side wall flaring out towards the neck of the container. The flexible tabs of the element flair out at an angle in order to ensure that the element is filled.
As a result of this configuration, it may be difficult to ensure that the element is properly filled, especially when the contents of the device are low since a large variation is observed in the degree of filling of the element, which depends on the manner in which the container is moved from a completely or partially inverted position to its upright, dispensing position.
An optional object of the present invention is to provide a device with a retention element for packaging and metered dispensing of a product that overcomes the drawbacks of the device described above.
Another optional object of the invention is to provide a device with a retention element that allows more consistent filling of the metering cavity even when the level of the product is low.
A further optional object of the invention is to provide a device having a retention element in which the degree to which the metering cavity is filled is independent of the movement of the assembly associated with the metering cavity.
Yet another optional object of the invention is to provide a device and retention element that are simple and reliable to use, and that are also inexpensive to produce.
The devices and methods of metered dispensing described herein may optionally solve some or all of the problems discussed above with reference to conventional packaging and metered dispensing devices and methods. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the optional objects and/or advantages described above. Certain other optional aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.
According to a first optional aspect of the invention, a device for metered dispensing of a product comprises a container having an opening. The device may further comprise a retention element mounted at least partially within the container. The retention element may include a metering cavity configured to contain a product intended to be dispensed when the device is oriented in a substantially upright orientation. The retention element may also include at least one first passage located at an axial position defining a maximum volume of the metering cavity, and at least one second passage located at an axial position intermediate the opening of the container and the axial position of the first passage, such that the first and second passages are configured to be in flow communication with product when the device is at least partially in an inverted orientation. Additionally, the retention element may further include at least one channel configured such that when the device is moved from the at least partially inverted orientation to the substantially upright orientation, at least some of the product entering the retention element via the second passage is channeled toward the metering cavity. The device may also be provided with a pump configured to dispense product from the metering cavity.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention comprises a retention element for metering an amount of a product to be dispensed from a container. The retention element may optionally comprise a tubular member including an interior, an end wall, and an open end opposite the end wall as well as at least one first passage intermediate the end wall and the open end. In addition, a metering cavity may be defined between the end wall and the first passage. The tubular member may also include at least one second passage adjacent the open end. Additionally, the first and second passages may be configured to allow entry of a product into the interior of the tubular element via the second passage when the container is at least partially inverted, and further to allow metering of the product when the container is at least substantially uprighted resulting in a metered amount of the product being in the metering cavity while excess product is returned to the container by exiting the tubular member through the first passage.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a retention element for metering an amount of a product to be dispensed from a container. The retention element may optionally include a tubular member having an interior, an end wall, and an open end. Additionally, the tubular member may include at least one first passage intermediate the end wall and the open end, a metering cavity defined between the end wall and the first passage, and at least one second passage adjacent the open end. Further, the retention element may include ribs configured to cooperate with the first and second passages to allow entry of the product into the interior of the tubular element when the container is at least partially inverted, and further to allow metering of the product when the container is at least substantially uprighted resulting in a metered amount of the product being in the metering cavity while excess product is returned to the container by exiting the tubular member through the first passage.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may further include at least one longitudinal channel substantially closed at least along a distance defined between the second passage and the metering cavity.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may further include at least one rib at least partially defining a longitudinal channel such that an optional pump may cooperate with the rib to substantially close the longitudinal channel.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the second passage may be located adjacent the opening of the container.
As an additional option, the retention element may comprise a generally tubular member having an end wall and an open end that may be located adjacent the opening of the container.
Optionally, the retention element may further include a first passage being optionally located at a first angular position, and a second passage located at a second angular position differing from the first angular position about a longitudinal axis of the retention element.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may define two first passages located opposite each other and two second passages located opposite each other. The second passages may be offset ninety degrees with respect to the first passages.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may further include at least one rib formed on an inner surface of the retention element and extending at least partially between the second passage and the metering cavity such that the rib defines a channel.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the rib may extend to an end wall of the metering cavity.
As an additional optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may further include at least two ribs. The two ribs and the pump may optionally be configured to define a channel. The channel may be substantially closed at least between the second passage and the metering cavity such that the channel is in flow communication with the metering cavity.
As an optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may be substantially cylindrical and may comprise radially extending ribs.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the pump may have a lengthwise profile. Optionally, the ribs may have a width that varies to substantially follow the lengthwise profile of the pump between the second passage and the metering cavity.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the device may also include a dip-tube such that the dip-tube is attached to the pump resulting in one end of the dip-tube being located adjacent an end wall of the metering cavity.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the container may include a neck defining an opening of the container such that at least a portion of the retention element extends within the neck.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the neck of the container may optionally be provided with a collar attached to the neck such that the pump may be attached to the collar by one of snap-fastening and rotation.
According to an additional optional aspect of the invention, the pump may further include a push-button device for actuating the pump.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the device may be provided with product contained in the container. For example, the product could be a cosmetic product or a hair growth product.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may further include a collar adjacent the open end of the tubular member.
According to an additional optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may be provided with a collar extending outward from the tubular member for engagement with the container.
According to an additional optional aspect of the invention, the retention element may further comprise at least one rib configured to at least partially define at least one channel for delivering the product to the metering cavity from the second passage to the metering cavity.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the rib may extend radially inward from an interior surface of the tubular member.
According to an additional optional aspect of the invention, the rib may be configured to cooperate with a dip-tube to define at least one substantially closed channel for delivering the product to the metering cavity.
According to another optional aspect of the invention the rib may have a width dimension that varies as the rib extends toward the end wall.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the at least one rib may comprise four ribs defining four channels.
According to another additional aspect of the invention, the at least one first passage may comprise two passages.
In yet another optional aspect of the invention, the at least one second passage may comprise two passages.
As an additional optional aspect of the invention, the first passages may be located opposite each other, and the second passages may be located opposite each other such that the second passages are offset ninety degrees with respect to the first passages.
In another optional aspect of the invention, the first passage may be located at a first angular position, and the second passage may be located at a second angular position differing from the first angular position about a longitudinal axis of the retention element.
In another optional aspect, the invention includes a method of dispensing wherein the device is provided. For example, when the product is a cosmetic product, the method involves applying the product to skin and/or hair; and when the product is a hair growth product, the method includes applying the product to hair.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.